MAD
MAD was a television series on Cartoon Network. The show is satire that parodies pop culture of all types. Idea "MAD" was originally a comic book, and then a magazine, which has run since 1952. Somehow, two people who worked on other parts of television (Kevin Shinick and Peter Girardi) decided to create a show based on it since they loved the magazines. Mad makes fun of characters,TV shows, and celebrities. Like on celebrities without their makeup! Production The show is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Warner Bros. Television and DC Comics Minor studios that produced it were Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar Animation Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Universal Pictures, HIT Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Hanna-Barbera, Marvel Studios, ABC Studios, CBS Television Studios, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Dreamworks Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, Jim Henson Productions, Paramount Pictures,and Sesame Workshop. Check out some Mad videos on Cartoon Network or Youtube to see more minor studios. I don't know if you can tell or not. Alfred E. Neuman Now, in order to let people know that it's based on the popular humor magazine, there's always a little bit of Alfred E. Neuman in every episode. In an interview, Kevin Shinick said: ".. See, since it's based on the magazine, we kind of put Alfred in a part of the show, kind of like a little appearance by Alfred just like the magazine and then ...gone. And if you think you didn't find him, well, maybe look a little closer..." Spy vs. Spy See, you need to have Alfred, you need to have a movie/TV parody (see below), but don't forget about the super-popular "Spy vs. Spy" cartoons. You just have to have those, right? So right after the middle of each episode, they add a "Spy vs. Spy" cartoon. Kind of like the magazine. You read the movie parody, read a bunch of other stuff, you're halfway through, read a couple more things, and then you reach the "Spy vs. Spy" comic. Parodies/Sketches Since the magazine had a movie parody to begin and a TV parody to end, that's what the show has. Like a parody of "Fantastic Mr. Fox" called "Fantastic Megan Fox". And a parody of "Glee" called "uGlee". Alfred appears in the movie parodies, but rarely shows up in the TV parody. Then there are the sketches, which are most important. The magazine was like a sketch comedy television show in a magazine. And this really is a sketch comedy show based on that exact same magazine. Certain sketches can contain: "Rejected Transformers", "The Salivation Army", "No It's Not/No It's Snot", and "The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming". Crossovers See, an episode needs movie/TV parodies, but there's a certain style of parody called "Crossover", which they've used since Episode 1. Examples can include "CSiCarly", between "CSI: Miami" and "iCarly", and "Cliffordfield", between "Cloverfield" and "Clifford the Big Red Dog". Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Acquired Series Category:2010 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings Category:2010s shows Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013